1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) magnetoresistive (MR) sensor that operates with the sense current directed perpendicularly to the planes of the layers making up the sensor stack, and more particularly to CPP-MR sensor with improved magnetic shields.
2. Background of the Invention
One type of conventional magnetoresistive (MR) sensor used as the read head in magnetic recording disk drives is a “spin-valve” sensor based on the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect. A GMR spin-valve sensor has a stack of layers that includes two ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic electrically conductive spacer layer, which is typically copper (Cu). One ferromagnetic layer adjacent the spacer layer has its magnetization direction fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent antiferromagnetic layer, and is referred to as the reference layer. The other ferromagnetic layer adjacent the spacer layer has its magnetization direction free to rotate in the presence of an external magnetic field and is referred to as the free layer. With a sense current applied to the sensor, the rotation of the free-layer magnetization relative to the reference-layer magnetization due to the presence of an external magnetic field is detectable as a change in electrical resistance. If the sense current is directed parallel to the plane of the layers in the sensor stack the sensor is referred to as a current-in-plane (CIP) sensor. If the sense current is directed perpendicularly through the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, the sensor is referred to as a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) sensor.
In addition to CPP-GMR read heads, another type of CPP sensor is a magnetic tunnel junction sensor, also called a tunneling MR or TMR sensor, in which the nonmagnetic spacer layer is a very thin nonmagnetic tunnel barrier layer. In a CPP-TMR sensor the tunneling current perpendicularly through the layers depends on the relative orientation of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. In a CPP-GMR read head the nonmagnetic spacer layer is formed of an electrically conductive material, typically a metal such as Cu or Ag. In a CPP-TMR read head the nonmagnetic spacer layer is formed of an electrically insulating material, such as TiO2, MgO or Al2O3.
The sensor stack in a CPP-MR read head is located between two shields of magnetically permeable material that shield the read head from recorded data bits that are neighboring the data bit being read. As the data density increases in magnetic recording disk drives, the read head dimensions decrease. In particular, the flux from the neighboring bits in the along-the-track direction as well as from bits in adjacent tracks needs to be shielded to improve the spatial resolution of the sensor. During a read operation, the shields ensure that the sensor reads only the information from the bit stored directly beneath it on a specific track of the disk by absorbing any stray magnetic fields emanating from adjacent bits and adjacent tracks. In each shield there can be a large number of magnetic domains separated from each other by domain walls. The application of an external magnetic field, such as from bits in adjacent tracks or adjacent bits in the track being read, can cause these magnetic domain walls to move. The overall result is undesirable noise during the read operation.
What is needed is a CPP-MR sensor with improved magnetic shields that reduce noise in the sensor during read operations.